Video content may be obtained from a variety of sources, including linear and non-linear sources. Linear content sources, such as broadcast television channels, provide content according to a specified schedule, whereas non-linear sources allow users to access available content on demand.
Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) often are utilized by television viewers to allow linear content to be consumed in an on-demand manner. DVRs may allow users to elect to record single instances of shows, or series of shows. After recording, a user may view a user-selectable list of recorded series and/or shows to choose a show for playback. In this manner, a DVR provides a user with the option of watching linear content whenever and as often as desired.